


Урок истории

by Fox_Thom



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Drinking, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Preque, Romance, Size Difference, UST, Young!Thorin, before smaug, lInspired by fan art, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о первой встрече Торина и Трандуила. На коронации Гириона из Дэйла дед Торина желает доказать, что гномы и эльфы равны.<br/>Вдохновлено артом Kaciart "Первая встреча" (ссылка внутри истории) и является приквелом к истории "Топор и Пламя".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок истории

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133613) by [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess). 



> Ссылка на основной фик "Топор и Пламя": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150539/chapters/2332090
> 
> Альтернативная выкладка переводчиком Small_Sun: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2751231- не забывайте ставить пальцы вверх и на фикбуке, для Small_Sun важно знать, что она не зря старается

\- Это ложь, - сказал странный голос.  
  
Торин подпрыгнул. Он читал на каменной скамейке в саду его деда в Эреборе и считал, что находился совершенно один.  
  
Торин повернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто прервал его чтение, и увидел пояс. Он взглянул выше и увидел позади себя золотоволосого эльфа. Эльф перегнулся через спинку скамейки и указал на абзац в книге Торина.  
  
\- Сумеречные эльфы не выселяли малых гномов из Зеленолесья после Великой битвы,* - сказал эльф. Его длинные волосы соскользнули с его плеча и мягко коснулись лица Торина. - Лесные эльфы явились первыми, задолго до разрушения Белерианда. Когда сумеречные эльфы пришли, малых гномов уже не было на протяжении веков.  
  
\- Кто ты? - спросил Торин.

_/Иллюстрация 1/_

  
  
Эльф выпрямился в полный рост. На нем был плащ тускло-зеленого и коричневого цветов, покрывавший всё кроме его рук и головы. Простой бронзовый пояс вокруг его талии был всего лишь орнаментом. Эльф был выше, чем самый высокий человек, которого Торин когда-либо видел, но у него не было бороды. Глаза его были голубыми и холодными.  
  
В общем, внешность эльфа была в высшей степени пугающей, но Торин не был напуган, потому что был хорошо обучен. Может быть, эльфы и Перворожденные, но гномы были любимы Ауле и были ровней эльфам во всех аспектах - кроме мастерства, где гномы были лучшими, начиная от ковки клинков, заканчивая строительством замков. Единственный навык, которого не было у гномов, - судостроение, но это было из-за того, что гномы не интересовались морем.  
  
\- Ты один из музыкантов короля Трандуила? - поинтересовался Торин; мысли о музыке крутились в его голове. - Прибывших для коронации Гириона из Дэйла?  
\- Я здесь из-за коронации, да, - сказал эльф. - Ты высок для гнома. Ты, должно быть, принц Торин.  
  
Эльф посмотрел на грифельную доску, лежавшую рядом с Торином. Книга была написана на Всеобщем языке, но дощечка была исписана гномьими рунами.  
  
\- Почему ты читаешь книгу на всеобщем языке, не на гномьем? - спросил эльф. - Не бери с голову. Могу представить, что нет книги на гномьем языке с названием  _"История Эльфов"_.  
  
Любопытство эльфа мешало Торину выполнить задание, поэтому его нужно пресечь.  
  
\- Это частный сад, - сказал Торин командным тоном, который практиковал весь год.  
  
Эльф оглядел террасу, с выражением лица явно говорящим  _Ты называешь это садом?_  Но он слегка поклонился Торину и удалился, не сказав ни слова. Торина разговор с эльфом сбил с мысли, но он вернулся к заданию с новыми силами: его дед Трор попросил его сочинить песню, чтобы сыграть ее после пира в честь коронации Гириона.  
  
Коронация Гириона была возможностью для Трора показать, что он был главной силой; к несчастью, это было возможностью для Эльфийского короля Трандуила показать, что он был самой мощной силой. Посланцы Эребора, Дэйла и Зеленолесья были заняты доставкой посланий дипломатической битвы.  
  
Когда Трандуил пообещал провести пир после коронации Гириона, Трор нанес ответный удар, пообещав дать каждому присутствующему на коронации памятные золотые монеты с изображением Гириона. Трандуил предложил услуги эльфийских музыкантов. Трор заказал игрушки, сделанные гномами, для каждого ребенка Дэйла. Этим Трандуил решил ограничиться, но Трору этого показалось мало.  
  
Трор хотел доказать, что гномы настолько же талантливы в музыке, как и эльфы, и поэтому Торину предстояло написать песню. До коронации осталось два дня, а песня Торина была еще не закончена. Торин спросил деда, почему он не мог спеть старю песню, на что Трор ему ответил: "Потому что эльфы клянутся, что написали их все!"  
  
Неутолимая жажда соревнования Трора едва ли привела бы к гармонии с Трандуилом - или с кем-либо - и Торин осторожно сказал это деду, который был агрессивно настроен в последние месяцы. Трор отверг беспокойство Торина, сказав, что Трандуилу им почти нечего предложить в любом случае - только пошлые одеяния, сшитые эльфийками, - когда, в свою очередь, Трандуил желал получить различное оружие и доспехи.  
  
\- Кроме того, Трандуилу придется делать то, что я хочу, - сказал Трор. - У меня есть кое-что, что он хочет. Но он об этом еще не знает, - злой свет, горящий в глазах Трора, заставлял беспокоиться.  
  
По предложению деда, песня Торина была о Мории, величайшем королевстве, построенном любой расой Средиземья, которое Трор пообещал однажды показать Торину.  
  
\- Когда мы его возвратим себе, - сказал Трор, - вместе со всем, что по праву принадлежит нам.  
  
Торин не видел деда весь день. Трор был на переговорах о торговле с Трандуилом, прибывшим за ночь до этого вместе с сыном, Леголасом. Эльфийский король и принц были гостями Трора и оставались в Эреборе, но Торин не встретится с ними до пира, за что он был благодарен.   
После общения с любопытным эльфийским музыкантом, Торин решил увеличить упоминание об эльфах в его песне. Он вернулся снова к его книге, Истории Эльфов, и сделал несколько пометок на дощечке. К закату его песня была готова.  
  
 ****

 

 

__________________________  
 _Два дня спустя._

****  
  
Чтобы дать время отрепетировать песню, Торину было разрешено пропустить церемонию коронации, состоящую из непрерывных речей десятков знатных людей, обращенных к жителям Дэйла. Но Торин не мог избежать последовавшего за ней пира, на котором он должен был отужинать с Трором, королем Гирионом и Королем Трандуилом.  
Отец Торина Траин навещал их семью в Железных Горах, но любимый Торином кузен Балин будет на пиру, так что у Торина будет хотя бы один собеседник помимо деда. Обеспокоенный тем, что опаздывает, Торин поспешил в самый большой зал Дэйла, где будет проходить пир. Он был заполнен гномами, жителями Дэйла и эльфами из Зеленолесья.  
  
Стол Гириона был на помосте; к счастью, никто еще не сидел за ним. На помосте спиной к нему стоял высокий эльф; должно быть, это Трандуил. Торин забрался на помост и встал рядом с дедом.  
  
\- Трандуил, - сказал Трор, обращаясь к эльфу.  
  
Эльф повернулся. Торин замер. Это был эльф, которого Торин встретил на террасе.  
  
\- Мой внук, Торин, - представил его Трор. - Торин, Король Трандуил.  
  
Трандуил больше не был просто одет в зеленый и коричневый, вместо этого на нем была серебристая мантия и остроконечная корона. Меч, почти с Торина длиной, был прикреплен к поясу, а пальцы его украшали кольца с великолепными камнями.  
  
Трор толкнул локтем все еще неподвижного Торина.  
  
Торин поклонился Трандуилу.  
\- К вашим услугам, и вашей семьи.  
  
Трандуил склонил голову, слегка улыбаясь. К великому облегчению Торина он не сказал ничего об их встрече два дня назад.  
  
Они заняли свои места за столом. Гирион сидел во главе; с одной стороны были Трор, Торин и Балин, напротив них - бургомистр Озерного города, Трандуил и другой эльф, так похожий на Трандуила, что Торин предположил, что это Леголас, сын Трандуила. Никто не сел в конце стола, позволяя простому народу, сидящему за столами по всей длине зала, глазеть на знать.  
  
Торин сидел между Трором и Балином, Трандуил - между Бургомистром Озерного города и Леголасом, так что Торин и Трандуил оказались напротив друг друга. По правилам, Трандуил должен был сидеть напротив Трора, рядом с Гирионом. Торин опасался, что неуважение было подстроено дедом и что Трандуил может оскорбиться, но казалось, что Эльфийского короля устраивало такое положение вещей, не смотря на то, что их стулья были хитро сделаны гномьими мастерами так, что Трандуил не был выше Трора.  
  
Блюдо за блюдом подавали на стол. Аппетит Торина, как у любого растущего гнома, был неутолим, но пир, подготовленный Трандуилом, был настолько восхитителен, что даже Торин, в конце концов, был сражен. Вино подавали с каждым блюдом, но он пил немного. Если ему придется петь позднее, стоит сохранит ясность ума - особенно, если петь придется перед Эльфийским королем.  
  
В промежутках между блюдами Трандуил поворачивал кресло, чтобы посмотреть на эльфийских музыкантов, которые были невероятно искусны, что добавляло Торину повод для волнения перед его выступлением.  
  
\- Мой внук Торин - хороший музыкант, - сказал Трор, не упуская взгляда Трандуила, после чего добавил так, будто эта идея только пришла ему в голову. - Может быть, Торин споет нам позже!  
  
Трандуил повернулся к Торину:  
\- На каком инструменте ты играешь?  
  
Торин открыл рот, но не сказал ни слова. Это было первое, что Трандуил сказал ему за весь вечер.  
  
\- Арфа, - ответил за него Трор. - Я знаю, вы тоже играете на арфе, Трандуил?  
  
Трандуил кивнул, снова слегка улыбаясь.  
  
 _"Спаси меня, Ауле"_ , - подумал Торин. Почему дед не сказал ему?  
  
Когда они добрались до последнего блюда, стражники Дэйла осторожно выпроводили простой люд из зала на улицу, где они продолжили громко отмечать коронацию Гириона. Эльфийские музыканты, игравшие часами, упаковали свои инструменты и сели за стол в дальнем конце зала для позднего ужина.  
  
Трор слегка толкнул Торина в плечо:  
\- Может быть, споешь, Торин? Видимо эльфы вымотались.  
  
Торин встал, поклонился деду и вышел, чтобы принести арфу, которую он взял с собой в зал. С арфой в руках он устроился на краю помоста, который раньше занимали эльфийские музыканты. Его ноги не доставали до пола, но эта была самая ничтожная из его забот.   
Этим утром он выступил перед Балином, который уверил его в том, что песня вышла отличная, но теперь Торин пожалел, что не искал больше слушателей пред тем, как выступить со своим творением перед эльфами. Он сказал себе, что страх не имеет значения; что имело значение, так это заставить Трора им гордиться.  
  
Решение посмотреть на аудиторию перед началом выступления было ошибкой. У Трандуила на губах застыла улыбка, будто бы он собирался пережить что-то, что явно будет сродни агонии. Леголас выглядел немного заинтересованным, будто музицирующий гном был зрелищем, которое он не предполагал увидеть, но желал взглянуть хотя бы раз. Торин поклялся не смотреть больше на эльфов во время выступления.  
  
Торин устроил удобно арфу и запел.  
  
 _Был юным мир и гор хребты тянулись зеленью лесов  
К Луне светлейшей чистоты. И не было еще оков  
На камне твердом и воде, бегущей резво вдоль долин.  
Очнулся Дьюрин ото сна и по земле ступал один._  
  
Торин внутренне поежился. Его голос звучал уныло, слабо,  _ужасно_. Он всегда пел в обширных пространствах Эребора. По сравнению с ними зал Гириона был крошечным. Ему придется подстроить голос, заставить его достигнуть сводов потолка.  
  
 _Назвал вершины без имен, лощины, что лесов полны.  
И к родникам он припадал, что были девственно чисты.  
В глубины Озера зеркал, склонившись, Дьюрин посмотрел  
Над темнотой его волос корону он из звезд узрел,  
Подобных нити серебра, покрытой россыпью камней,   
И, обыскав весь белый свет, Вам не найти ее светлей._  
  
Вопреки своей предшествующей клятве, Торина остановил взгляд на Трандуиле. Вежливая улыбка Трандуила исчезла, его рот был приоткрыт, не было больше холода в его голубых глазах; был ли гнев в них? Торин хотел отвести взгляд, но не мог.  
  
 _Был светел мир, и пики гор тянулись ввысь за облака.  
И Нарнотронда короля была еще крепка рука,  
Величие чье народ простой в сказаниях славно прославлял.  
И город, скрытый между скал, потоками воды звучал.  
Могучи были и сильны течения западных морей,   
И до паденья старых лет в дни Дьюрина был мир светлей._  
  
Трандуил выглядел пораженным, словно пение Торина было таким тяжелым испытанием, какое трудно представить. Торину хотелось исчезнуть, но пришлось продолжать.  
  
 _И пенье арфы не слышно, тяжелый молот не кует,  
Пусты чертоги под землей, где раньше весел был народ.  
Могила Дьюрина темна, и голосов не слышен шум.  
О Мория, о Казад-Дум.  
  
Свет звезд проявится во тьме, что Дьюрина давно венчал  
Коль заглянешь однажды ты в глубины Озера зеркал   
Там в беспросветной темноте корона под водой лежит   
Она останется на дне пока спокойно Дьюрин спит._  
  
Как только Торин закончил, он соскользнул с помоста. Наконец-то он мог исчезнуть, используя то, что нужно унести арфу, как предлог. Он остановился, когда услышал громкие хлопки, и посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть, что аплодирует Трандуил. Все остальные с энтузиазмом присоединились к овациям. Трор лучезарно улыбнулся Торину.  
  
Торин слегка склонился, прошел к столу, устроил арфу так, чтобы об неё нельзя было споткнуться, и сел на свой стул.  
  
Балин поставил перед ним кубок с вином:  
\- Вперед, парень, ты заслужил это, - Балин похлопал его по плечу.  
  
Торин сделал маленький глоток, поставил кубок на стол и наконец-то посмотрел на Трандуила снова. Эльфийский король не был доволен во время выступления, но по какой-то причине великодушно зааплодировал, и Торин был за это благодарен. Последним, что Торин ожидал от эльфа, была доброта.  
  
\- И что вы скажете на  _это_ , Трандуил?- спросил Трор.  
\- Я скажу: удивительно, - Трандуил улыбнулся Торину. - Самое удивительное - увидеть такое прекрасное лицо и услышать такое чистое пение от одного из Наугримов.***  
  
Торин сомневался в искренности аплодисментов, но голос Трандуила был без сомнения честен - и никто прежде не называл Торина прекрасным. Торин покраснел от гордости и смущения, но его дед и Балин застыли.  
  
\- У меня только одно замечание, Торин, - сказал Трандил. - Этот зал слишком маленький для твоего голоса. Я должен услышать твое пение в более подходящем месте. Мои пещеры…  
\- Ты только что сказал, что мой внук хорош для  _гнома_? - спросил Трор с тихой злостью.  
  
Пала напряженная тишина. Радость от комплимента убавилась.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Трандуил.  
  
Незамедлительно бургомистр Озерного города сказал:  
\- Слышите, слышите! - будто бы Трандуил ответил развернуто и красноречиво. - Слуга, больше вина!  
  
К счастью, к теме пения Торина не возвратились. Принесли еще вина. Торин пил не больше чем Леголас или Трандуил, как его проинструктировал Балин, потому что эльфы смотрели свысока на тех, кто перебирал. Ограничение оказалось недейственным; эльфы пили вино так, будто это была вода.

_/Иллюстрация 2/_

  
  
После третьего кубка у Торина в голове поплыло, и обилие еды, которую он съел, пыталось вырваться наружу. Хотя он все еще держался лучше короля Гириона, который спал лицом на столе.  
  
\- Леголас, - Трандуил взял кубок сына, вылил вино из него в свой и перевернул кубок Леголаса вверх тормашками, - я полагаю, с тебя сегодня достаточно.  
  
Леголас ошеломленно посмотрел на Трандуила:  
  
\- Отец, я... - хотел было возразить Леголас. - Да, отец. Я почти чувствую себя... не хорошо, - Леголас поднялся со стула и, обойдя стол, остановился у Торина. - Торин, если бы довел меня обратно в Эребор, я бы был признателен. Я не уверен в дороге.  
  
На прохладном ночном воздухе Торин почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
\- Какие яркие сегодня звезды! - воскликнул Леголас.  
  
Казалось, что эльф радуется тому, что удалось ускользнуть с пира. Может быть они и эльф и гном, но они оба сыновья королей.

 

 

 

**__________________________**

  
  
Утром Торин вышел на террасу с книгой. Его недомогание от переизбытка вина прошло после сна, горячей ванны и плотного завтрака. Он сел на каменную скамейку и открыл  _"Историю Эльфов"_. Час пролетел быстро; он был поглощен чтением.  
  
\- Еще ложь? - сказал довольный голос за его спиной.  
  
В этот раз Тори не подпрыгнул, но закрыл книгу и повернулся к Трандуилу, который был без короны, но в серебряной мантии с подкладкой огненно-красного цвета.  
  
Трандуи склонил голову в приветствии и сел на скамью рядом с Торином. Скамья была сделана для гномов, что заставило Трандуила повозиться, прежде чем он смог удобно устроиться. Мантия Трандуила разошлась, открывая узкие лосины и высокие сапоги. В конце концов, он практически спрятал ноги под скамью.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что не обидел вчера, - сказал Трандуил.  
  
Торин помотал головой.  
  
\- Не тебя, наверное, - сказал Трандуил, - а твоего деда.  
  
Торин не ответил; плохое предчувствие настигло его. Теперь, когда он встретил Трандуила, он понимал враждебность деда по отношению к Эльфийскому королю еще меньше.  
  
\- Песня твоего собственного сочинения? - спросил Трандуил.  
  
Торин кивнул. Солнце взошло над Одинокой горой, и его лучи упали на светлые волосы Трандуила и на его серебристую мантию, и Эльфийский король сверкал, словно драгоценный метал.  
  
\- То, о чем ты пел, правда, - сказал Трандуил. - Мир был светлей в дни Дьюрина. Давно смотрел я в воды Зеркального озера - в Кхелед-зарам у Казад-дума. Ты видел его?  
  
Торин покачал головой.  
  
\- Твоя песня практически заставила меня разрыдаться, - сказал Трандуил. - В более сочувствующей компании заставила бы.  
  
Торин вспомнил пораженное выражение лица Трандуила во время исполнения песни. Он думал, что Трандуилу не понравилось его упоминание об эльфийских королевствах Нарготронде и Гондолине, но вместо этого его песня глубоко затронула Трандуила. Гордость вспыхнула в груди Торина.  
  
\- Ты не говоришь, - сказал Трандуил, - но ты говорил со мной три дня назад, когда считал, что я музыкант, прибывший развлекать народ. Почему?  
  
Торин не был уверен, как ему следовало ответить. Узнав, кем был Трандуил, Торин стал нерешительным. Но принц не мог сознаться в нерешительности.  
  
\- Я прочитал о Вас в моей книге, - сказал Торин, - вы дрались в битве при Дагорладе с высоким королем ГилГиладом.  
  
Трандуил кивнул.  
  
\- Вы были живы, когда Гондолин пал, - сказал Торин.  
\- Да, - серьезно подтвердил Трандуил. - Если ты хочешь получить урок истории...   
\- Но у вас нет бороды! - воскликнул Торин. - Кажется, что вы так же молоды, как и ваш сын. У меня борода длиннее, чем у вас! Как такое может быть?  
\- Это, должно быть, вызывает недоумение, - улыбнулся Трандуил. - Без сомнения, тебе говорили, что борода - символ... - Трандуил вопросительно посмотрел на Торина.  
\- Мудрости, - сказал Торин. - Храбрости. Чести.  
\- Всего этого? - улыбка покинула Трандуила. - Хорошо, что у меня нет бороды, - тихо сказал Трандуил.  
  
Движимый внезапным порывом, Торин встал перед Трандуилом и дотронулся до его левой щеки. Трандуил не показал удивления или беспокойства, но посмотрел на Торина очень серьезно.

_/Иллюстрация 3/_

  
Щека Трандуила под его ладонью была абсолютно гладкой и неожиданно горячей - казалось, что она почти светится, словно от внутреннего огня. Широкая прохладная рука опустилась Торину на спину и притянула его ближе. Торин дотронулся до пряди светлых волос, струящихся по груди Эльфийского короля. Рука на спине Торина скользнула ниже, придвигая Торина еще ближе, пока он не стоял между коленями Трандуила. Рот Трандуила был ближе расстояния вытянутой руки от его собственного. Торин представил, как наматывает длинную прядь светлых волос на кулак, сокращая дистанцию.  
  
Смущенный, Торин отодвинулся и отошел на два шага назад, разрывая контакт. Он не мог найти слов извинения; ему не было и двадцати, и он без разрешения дотронулся до Трандуила, воина старых времен.  
  
\- Не забывай о моем приглашении, Торин, - сказал Трандуил, будто бы не было проступка Торина, - спеть в моих чертогах в Зеленолесье.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Торин. Его лицо пылало. - Но я не путешествовал еще никуда, даже в Железные горы.  
  
Он говорил нервно, сказав первое, что пришло в голову, и удивился, увидев разочарование на лице Трандуила.  
  
\- Возможно... Когда я буду старше, - сказал он, - я приду.  
\- Да. Когда ты будешь старше, - сказал Трандуил и улыбнулся. - Я терпелив. Я могу подождать.

**Author's Note:**

> * - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Война_Гнева  
> ** - автор использует слово "fair", одновременно обозначающее:"прекрасное/чистое/неплохое".  
> ***- Наугримы - гномы /Спасибо, кэп, скажите вы. Пожалуйста, читатель, отвечу я вам./  
> Оригинальный текст песни: http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Song_of_Durin


End file.
